morningwood_arts_publishingfandomcom-20200214-history
Call of Duty: Zombies
Call of Duty: Zombies is an FPS action game developed primarily by Tachibana Games and Morningwood Entertainment, and published by Morningwood Arts for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and the Steam client on Windows PC. The writers of the game consist of various writers who originally developed the maps included while none of Anakin Nakamura's maps were added. The game's lead designer, Anakin Nakamura stated that the only part he had with the development of the game was for the core gameplay aspects while keeping every Zombies sagas and storylines intact as they were redeveloped to properly run within the Semblance engine. Before release, Tachibana Games CEO had stated that the reason why the game was running on Semblance 4.0 was because it was the only version that was supported by the Semblance Software Development Kit, allowing players to create their own mods and share them with others on Steam, Xbox Live and PlayStation Network. Morningwood Entertainment were the ones who filmed the cutscenes to every Zombies map in the game, using real-life actors and actresses. Zombies Network Zombies Network is a platform where players who create their own maps using the Semblance SDK can publish and share their creations with other users using the platform. On the platform, others can download and play their favourite maps. With the creation of this platform, the Semblance SDK software was given an update to allow users to export their creations to Zombies Network where they would then need to enter the map's details as well as categorize it properly such as adding it in a storyline. In addition to the SDK update, newer options were added to the software such as Zombies A.I., assets, objects, buildings, effects, and weapon placements related to Zombies mode. Zombies With the game being restricted to only Zombies, there are many maps for players to play and enjoy. At launch, the game contained many different maps connected to a single storyline with some even connected to entire sagas. In addition, newer maps will be released that will either be a new or sequel to a previous map in a storyline. The vast notable maps were the original ''Call of Duty'' Zombies maps, the Treyarch Zombies universe. Other maps include those from the ''Eclipse Warfare'' series, Sledgehammer Games' Zombies and Infinite Warfare's Zombies. Storylines Treyarch era The Treyarch era Zombies consist of the Zombies storyline created by Treyarch for the Call of Duty games they had developed. Sledgehammer era The Sledgehammer era Zombies consist of Exo Zombies and Nazi Zombies created by Sledgehammer Games for the Call of Duty games they had developed. *"Outbreak" *"Infection" *"Carrier" *"Descent" *"The Final Reich" *"Gröesten Haus" *"The Darkest Shore" *"The Shadowed Throne" Infinity Ward era The Infinity Ward era Zombies consist of the Zombies storyline created by Infinity Ward for the Call of Duty games they had developed. *"Zombies in Spaceland" *"Rave in the Redwoods" *"Shaolin Shuffle" *"Attack of the Radioactive Thing" *"The Beast from Beyond" Eclipse Warfare storyline The Eclipse Warfare era Zombies consist of the Zombies storyline created by Nakamura Interactive and Tachibana Games for the ''Eclipse Warfare'' series. Soul of the Machine storyline The Soul of the Machine storyline consist of maps connected to the storyline of the same name, created, written and developed by GreedySelfish. *"Cyborg Reliance" *"S.O.D. 2036" *"Guilin Peaks" *"M.A.R.S." Standalone In addition to the maps connected to expanded storylines and sagas, there were also standalone maps included. The creators of these maps collaborated with Tachibana Games on getting their maps optimized for the Semblance engine. GreedySelfish era *"School of Doom" *"Reign of Fire" Trivia *Originally during pre-development stages, Tachibana Games were going to introduce a social space, like Call of Duty: WWII's Headquarters. However this was ultimately cut from the final version. *There were several tutorial levels for the Eclipse Warfare Zombies maps, however they were cut. Category:Morningwood Arts, Publishing Category:Tachibana Games Category:Morningwood Entertainment Category:Video games